Can't Be Tamed
by mollygibbs101
Summary: 'Try and break her like you would a wild horse... Not even I can tame the being that is Ziva.' Just a loved up, speaking from the heart Gibbs, using Miley Cyrus' 'Can't Be Tamed' to describe his Ziver. Isn't Gibbs sweet? HAHA! XP... Enjoy


Gibbs/Ziva fic: Can't Be Tamed

General/Romance/Humour

T Rating

Incase it gets too confusing... The song is in the same 'person' as Gibbs' monologue, so let's pretend that Ziva is singing while Gibbs is talking... I know you lot aren't daft... it's for me haha :)

A couple of swear words and a loved up Gibbs... *licks lips* Yum!

Ooh! Um... could I ask you a favour, please... Erm, I was wondering if any of you could, I don't know, maybe in your reviews, give me an idea or two for the Furby fic, that hasn't been updated in like... forever. It's my fault, yes, but... please? *big cheesy grin*

Toda!

Can't Be Tamed

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy_

'' Tony does not call me 'Crazy Ninja Chick' for nothing. Piss me off, and you will know about it. Got it?'' something she used to tell herself everyday. She still does. She loves the 'wild streak' she possesses, something that makes her unique, individual. Something that catches my eye.

_Have to get my way, 24 hours a day_

_'Cause I'm hot like that_

Damn right she has to get her way, she has seen, learnt more than most, more than even some of the most highest ranking Marines. If she says something, it's with reason. Be it hidden or in plain view, there is always a reason. A trait I know, love and respect, as a partner and a lover.

_Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10_

_'Cause I'm built like that_

She may be a pretty face, but she knows exactly what she's doing. I found that out two different ways. By work, the easy way. By love... the hard way.

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands_

_They try to change me but they realize they can't_

The only reason they don't last long enough is 'cause they don't take the time or make the effort to understand Ziva. She is a very complicated woman and even though, at times, she despises aspects of herself, she won't change, not unless it suits her. If anyone else tries to rein her in, they can forget it.

_And every tomorrow is a day I never planned_

_If you're gonna be my man, understand_

Life with Ziva is a mission in itself, never mind always looking over my shoulder to see if that bastard of a father of hers is aiming a red dot at my head. I need to always be aware of everything and anything. One minute, she'll be spitting feathers, cursing DiNozzo's name under her breath. The other time she could be scooching up to me, nipping my neck. I never know if I'm coming or going... something I love.

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

Try and break her like you would a wild horse... Not even I can tame the being that is Ziva.

_If there is a question about my intentions_

_I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell ya to get to hell_

Well, that says it all. She could buy and sell you, that one. One hint of advice, if you are gonna question her... you'd better have an ambulance on route, unless you have a good reason to. Like if she is gonna do something stupid, not that she usually does. But then it becomes a battle of wills and who is the most stubborn. Though to her credit, she will listen... even if she doesn't pay heed to you.

_I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged_

Like I said... complicated. She's got so much baggage, more than a woman of her age should have. It's not fair, but as always, she takes it all in her stride. And every nugget I get? I cherish and love, piece by piece, I know she's letting me in deeper and deeper. Maybe, hopefully one day, I can get the full picture.

_If you can understand this, we can make some magic_

I understand that she has seen more horrors than DiNozzo's seen films. I understand she keeps people out for a reason. I understand that she is afrai- hesitant to let people love her, she doesn't want to be hurt or betrayed. And I know that she is hesitant to love, she doesn't want them to hurt, whether it's by emotional trauma or physical. I get it, I really do and because I do... we get by.

_I'm wrong like that_

I try to prove to her everyday she's not wrong to let me in and vice versa. I, personally, have seen enough proof.

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

Part of the beauty that is Ziva is that she craves new experiences, new things to learn. I help her get her fix. I teach her things that Shan taught me. Shan taught me to love as much as Ziva did, and I teach her that back. I teach her that it's ok to feel and to cry and to feel angry and upset... and Ziva teaches me that too. She is part of something she doesn't know. We both are. Neither of us know where what we're doing is going, but we love it... We take it in our stride.

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

Oh, another trait of hers... Stubborn as a mule... or stubborn as a donkey she would say. It's true. Hold her back and she will explode. Verbally and while she's at it, she'll explode all over your ass... Do you want me to dial 911 for you now or after you get that first hand?

_Baby by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

'' I am not something you can pull in and control, I have my own emotions, motives and feelings!'' she once yelled at me... It had been a pretty rough case. As her boss, it was my job to provoke her for answers, leads, insights, but as a lover... I guess I had stepped on her toes a few too many times.

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way_

Not your typical woman, I can assure you. So very different. Still lovin' that about her...

_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA_

She's very proud of everything she stands for. She's a fighter... it's in her blood.

_Don't change me (x4)_

_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed, I can't, can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

She really can't be tamed... and if I'm bein' honest... I don't want to... she's perfect the way she is.


End file.
